Kryptonian and The Avatar
by HockyfistDJGOD
Summary: Kai is a young northern water tribe boy with brilliant skills far beyond any human. He uses his abilities to help his mother on the farm. But one day his mother disappears into the forest while on her way to city. In order for him to save his mother he winds up at Ice Palace deep in frozen forest. But there's more to this then meets the eye. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Kryptonian and The Avatar

Chapter one: Where it all began

Once Upon A Time in the Northern Water tribe A young Avatar princess lived in a shining Palace of Ice. Although she have everything her heart could ever desire she was spoiled, selfish, unkind and treated the weak as lower human beings. But then one winters night an old and weak beggar man came to the Palace and offered her a single lotus flower in return for shelter from the bitter cold night. Repulsed by his ugliness and weakened sate the young Avatar just stared at the gift and turned the old man away, But by doing so he whispered this waring "do not be deceived be appearances young one, for true strength and beauty is found only within". But the Avatar would have none of it and dismissed the old man again. But things started to go bad for the young Avatar by rejecting shelter for this man his ugly and weakened body melted away to revel a Beautiful and strong Air bender that turned out to be her past life. She tried to apologise but it was too late for he had seen that was no love in her heart and she didn't appreciate the power she had. As punishment he used his power to rip the light spirit Raava from her body and imprisoned it in an ice that not even the Avatar could bend.

To make matters worse he transformed her into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the Palace on all who lived there, Ashamed of failing the world and monster form she hid herself away in her chamber with a spirit mirror as her window to the outside world. But not all hope was lost for the lotus her past life had offered was truly and a magic lotus which would bloom till her seventeenth year, by that time if she could learn to love another and earn his love in return by the time the last petal fell then Raava would be freed and the spell would be broken. If not she be doom to remain a beast and severed from Raava for all time. As the years past she fell into despair and lost all hope for who ever learn to love a beast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Boy from the village

The sun was shining down on a small water tribe village out side of the main capital. The village was called Waterstone, and was home to boy with amazing ability. This boy went by the name of Kai and lived on the end of the south side of the town on farm owned by his mother. Together they where able to keep to them selves most the time, because Kai wasn't a normal human being. He came from a planet deep into the stars and far beyond the known galaxy. The planet was known as krypton, A home to people of great strength and knowledge, But it was because of there arrogance they didn't see that there planet was dyeing. Only Kai's birth parents we're aware of the coming end and they came up with ship to save there infant son. He was blasted into space before his home exploded. For two years he traveled through the stars until he crash landed on earth. There he was founded by a farmer and his wife who we're named Mai and Jie Ke. Finding this boy was a blessing for them from the spirits because they didn't have any children of there own, They took him in a raised him as there own, But as time pasts they discovered he wasn't a normal boy. At the age of seven, Kai's father was fixing the fishing boat engine but the engine suddenly dropped on his leg, Kai was playing ball with the dog at the time when he heard his fathers yell he ran to where it was coming from. So fast he was almost a blur and without thinking he lifted the engine off his father like it was nothing. Five years later Jie revealed the truth to his son that was not from this world, It was hard for Kai to take it all in but over time he accepted his origins because he knew that he loved his parent's and he always will. Sadly after Kai had turned eighteen his father Jie past away from a heart attack. It was hard for both Kai and Mai, Even with all of Kai's power he couldn't save his father from dying.

A year had past after his father's death and Kai was doing his best to go on without him, Today he was heading for the book shop to buy himself a new boo, Kai was the kind of boy who loved reading a good story. A specialty stories of spells and far of lands of wonder and maybe finding a beauty in disguise. As Clark entered the store he was greeted by the store owner "good morning Kai" he said as Kai walked up to him "Good morning I've come to see if you got anything new" Kai asked. The man laughed "Not since yesterday son" Kai laugh too then walked the the shelves, he looked for ten seconds until he found what he was looking for then speed walked to the front desk. "I'll take this one" he asked "I've had my eye on it for awhile but I didn't have enough money for it" he told the shop owner. On the way home Kai used his super speed to get home fast, And while he had his nose stuck in his new book. He was taking the back road because everyone village thought it was strange that a boy his age just reads all the time. He slowed himself down when reached his street so none of the Neighbours would see him "Hello Kai" surprised Kai looked up from his book to see a tall women of seventeen, with pale skin, golden eyes and black hair "Morning Azula" he answered back then Azula ran behind him and yoked the book he was holding "Azula can I have my book back please this isn't funny" Azula ignored him and flipped through the pages without even bothering to read what was on them. "How can you read this there's no pictures" She wined "Well I have this little thing in my mind called imagination" Kai said as tho it was like explaining 1 and 1 made 2 to a child "Kai It about time you got your head out the books and payed attention to more important things, Like me" she said dreamily, Kai ignored what she said then bent down to pick up his book. Azula went on saying "the whole town is talking about it, It's not right for a boy your age to read" Kai still ignoring the words coming out of Azula's mouth said "Azula your absolutely primeval" Azula puff out her chest and said "why thank you Kai say why don't you and go over to the bar and take look at my war trophies" Kai backed away from Azula "I can't I have to go home and help my mom goodbye". Suddenly a loud boom was heard coming from Ke Farm, Kai ran as fast as he could to see if his mother was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Inventor in the castle

Kai opened the door that lead to his mothers lab, you see Kai mother (Mai) was an inventor, and darn good one. But the problem was she never get them to work of perform the task they we're meant to perform. Right now she was creating a stem powered wood cutter but while trying to work the kinks out, it blew up in her face. "mom" Kai called while fanning the smoke out of his face "over here son" she called back while trying get her head out of a bucket. "Are you alright" Kai asked, Mai threw the bucket and kick the machine while saying "I'm about to give up on this hunk of scrap metal, I'll never get it to work". Kai smiled and said "yes you will and you'll win first prize at the city fair tomorrow, and will become the first famous women inventor" Kai encouragingly putting his hands on her shoulders "you really believe that I can" Mai asked, "I always have and always will mom" Kai answered with a smile, and with those words Mai got up and said "Well I'll get this thing done in no time" she slid under the machine and started working. "Did you have a good time in town today son?" She asked, Kai handed her more tools to help and said "I got a new book, Mom do you think my odd?" he asked her. Mai laughed and said "son your not from this world, but your certainly not odd. Where or who put that in your head?", Kai laughed and smiled back and said "No one it's just there's no one I can really talked to and just be me and share my ability's", Mai stop working a put a hand on his shoulder "I know how much you want to share your secret but you know it's to risky, What about that Azula? She's a beautiful gal" by this statement Kai rolled his eyes "she'll beautiful alright and rude and big headed oh mom she not for me" Kai sighed. Mai got out from under her inventions after finishing the last of the tune ups "well don't you worry because this invention is going to be the start of a new life for us, Now lets give it a spin" she said cheering up Kai, she then pulled the leaver that got the Cutter going. It began to roar and whistle, then the axe on the end of the machine began to move up and down and while it was perform that motion Kai used his speed to place a pice of wood under the axe. The axe sliced the wood in half, "Mom you did it. It works" Kai said with great happiness in his voice "hitch up Comet son. I'm off to the fair". Kai had hitched up Comet there horse to the wagon. Mai was getting on her hat and cloak, She then saddled up comet and was on her way "good mom, good luck and stay safe" Kai called and waved "good bye Kai and take care while I'm gone and I will" Mai called back.

It was a hour since Mai had left the house and the town she was now entering the frozen road that would lead to city, But it feel like there where going down the road for hours "we should have been there by now, maybe we missed a turn" Mai said to Comet. They came to a crossroad, one leading to lighted path the other lead to a dark icy path. Comet started to move forward but Mai pulled on the rains and made him go on the other path "Come on it's short cut will be there in no time". Comet wasn't shore but he had to do what his master said. Down the path they went and things were looking even more uneasy, Comet could sense it. Almost like they we're being watched. Comet then stopped and started darting his head back a forth, he could sense danger coming, "This can't be right wear have you taken us Comet." Mai said in a annoyed voice "We better turn around" Mai suggested, but Comet couldn't cam down he could still sense danger so much he didn't realise he was backing up into a small cave. BUMP went the wagon then bats vipers started flying out this got Comet really spooked he started to run regales of Mai on his back. He kept running until he came to an ice cliff leading all the way to ice water "BACK UP COMET" Mai screamed and pulled on the rains getting him to back up. "Steady Comet steady" Mai said calmingly this time but it was a short lived calm there was growling and Mai turned a sore poler leopards, Mai jumped off Comet "Go Comet I'll head them off" Comet obeyed and ran as fast as he could down the path "good boy" Mai whispered then she started running in the opposite direction. She ran into a small gorge then came out small opening that lead to some that look like a forest but it was green "green in the snow" Mai thought, but no time to think about she still had leopards on her tail. She ran through the forest doing what ever she could so they could lose her sent. When she reached the end of the forest it opened up to clearing and it that clearing stood a huge Gate made of Ice. Mai ran to the gate and push with all her strength, Then gate gave way and she fell through it face first. She shut it quickly before the leopards could get at her, She then got on her feet and gussied up in amazement at the site that was before her.

It was A giant Palace made entirely out of Ice and snow. But it wasn't ice you could see through, the Ice forming the towers and main entrance look like bricks formed from Waterbending. Not wanting to catch her death in the cold Mai jogged to front door and knocked three times. The door opened by it self and Mai walked inside, the enteric hall was huge and had very little light, There was a blue carpet on the floor that lead all the way to grand stair case. Mai walked around the hall and whispered "Hello, Hello" no one replied but then she heard whispering "poor women she must lost her way in the woods", "keep your mouth shut stupid maybe she'll leave", "don't you tell me to shut it". Mai called out "is some one there, I don't mean to intrude but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night" there was a pause then "Of course mama your welcome hear" came a voice. Mai looked around to see where the voice was coming from "who said that" she called, Her question was answered when she saw two women stepping out from behind a pillar. She squinted her eyes at them, then got a huge startle with what she saw. The two women didn't look human instead they where animal humanoids that had fur all over there face and body and tails poking out from behind them. One of them looked like a white furred wolf with blond hair on head, the other had a lion's body and had black hair on top of her head, "incredible" Mai finally spoke. "Well now you've done it Izzy and Asami" came another voice this time from two men stepping out of there hiding place, One looked like a fire ferret with red stripped fur, a white face and with black hair. The other also had black hair but looked like Fox wearing a red scarf. "Oh Mako" Said the Lion to the Fox "Have heart and that goes for you too Bolin" She waved a finger at the Fire Ferret

"Well this is just peachy" said the fire ferret, Mai the reached for the Fire ferret's ear and pulled "OW" he yelled "What was that for?" Mai backed away and said "I'm sorry it's just I've never seen A human with fur and animal ears" she explained, Then she felt a tickle in her nose a sneezed. The wolf women took pity on her "oh you must be freezing mama" she said take her by the arm "come warm your self by the fire" She guided Mai to the living room where a fire was burning. "Thank you" Mai said while she was being guided by Izzy the white wolf and being supported from behind by Asami the lion, Bolin the fire Ferret ran ahead of them and opened the doors to the living room while Mako the fox was trailing behind still protesting. "No guys stop you know what the Master will do if she fines her here, She'll skins us alive" Mako protested but no one listened. Mai was seated in squishy arm chair by the fire place then given a blanket to keep warm. "No not Master Korra's Chair" Mako thought in panic, just then a giant polar bear dog ran past him to great Mai, She was a little startled but gave the dog a pat and a scratch behind the ear "hello there big girl" Mai laughed "come on Naga settle down" said Bolin said to the happy animal. Then five bat lemurs flew into the room carrying a tea pot and cup "How would like some tea mama it warm you up in no time" Said one lemur that looked like the eldest out of the five, He had a long beard and arrow tattoos going down his arms and legs. The other lemur that held the cup looked female and was carrying a baby lemur on her back, Mai assumed that this Female was his mate and the four little ones we're his children two where female and one male. Mai sat and enjoyed her tea when the one of children one up her and said "Hi I'm Ikkie, This is Jinora, Meelo and Rohan my bothers and sisters, What your name, How long will you be staying" Mai was taken aback by all these questions coming from such a small child "Ikkie don't pester the women she needs rest" Said the older female lemur "Hello I'm Pama there mother and this is my husband Tenzin" Pama said offering her another cup of tea "nice to meet you and you have beautiful children" Mai complemented.

Suddenly there was gust of wind and the door blew open and put out the fire. Ikkie and Meelo hid behind there sister "ah oh" they both said in unison. Shadow towered over the room, Mai was shaking like a leaf then she herd a growl and a voice a deep voice that sounded like a women only not human "There's a stranger here" the voice said. Bolin, Asami and Izzy all launched in an explanation "Korra please allow us to explain" Bolin asked "the women was lost in the woods" Asami continued "she was cold and wet…." Izzy said but was cut off by a roar of anger, Then Mako stepped in and said "Korra I would like to take this moment to say. I was against this from the start it was all Izzy and Asami's fault and I tried to stop them but would they listen to me no n…." again he was cut of by a roar. Mai could take it any more she looked around to see who was there, What she sour could have made her die of heart attack. It was huge brown furred Gargoyle like Beast with horns on her four head, Clawed hands and feet and giant black bat wings. "Who are you what you doing here" The beast demand "I was lost in the snow and.. and" Mai stammered with fear but the beast cut her off and said with a growl "Your not welcome here". The beast was getting a little to close for comfort "I'm sorry I didn't", Mai tried to explain but couldn't take her eyes of the fearsome sight "what are you STARING AT" the Beast yelled, Mai then shook her head and said "nothing" Korra (the beast) towered over her and said "so you've come to star at Avatar Korra THE BEAST have you, the one who's lost her Avatar spirit and has failed humanity'' Mai tried to run for the door but was cut off my Korra "please I meant no harm I just need a place to stay" she explained "please don't hurt me" she begged. "I'll give you a place to stay and don't worry. I'm not planing on killing you any time soon" Korra said, She then grabbed Mai by her collar of her shirt and dragged her down to the dungeon "no please PLEASE I HAVE A SON" Mai screamed. But Korra wouldn't listen.

end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: To the Rescue

"Kai gonna get the surprise of his life isn't he Azula" said Jet while hiding behind the bushes with Azula out side of the Ke Farm house. "This is his and my lucky Jett my friend". She headed back to the barn where a big wedding ceremony was taking place, All was missing was the Groom, Azula cleared her throat for attention "I like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, First I just need to go in there and propose to the boy HAHA" Azula laughed along with everybody else accept the boys who where sad that she was choosing Kai for her Husband. "Alright Jet you know what to do when we come out the front door" Azula explained, Jet stood proudly and said "once you two walk out I strike up the band" he answered "good" Azula replied and then she stared heading to the farm house.

While Kai was reading he heard a knock on the door. He put his book down then headed for the door, What he saw through the window made him roll his eyes. But being a gentlemen he opened the door "Azula what a surprise" he said backing away as fast as he could "isn't it tho I'm just full of them today" she said with chest puffed out "you know Kai theres not a boy in town who would love to be in you shoes right now" Azula paused and looked in the mirror to check her face, She then smiled at what she saw and continued "this is the day your dreams come true". Kai was a bit confused by that statement "What do you know about my dreams Azula?" he asked, Azula then put her feet on the table not knowing Kai's book was now underneath them "I know them all picture this, My kill roasting on the fire, My hubby rubbing my feet then rubbing my shoulders and little ones playing with the dogs, If we can have six or seven" she said with a huge smile "Dogs?" Kai answered then grabbing his book from off the table and putting back on the shelf, Azula laughed "No Kai strapping young girls like me" Azula corrected him. Kai threw up a little bit in his mouth "How charming" He complemented then Azula asked "And do know who that hubby would be" Kai thought for a moment and said "let me think" he did the dreaded he answered "me" Azula nodded then starting getting closer to him. Kai then put his back to the door "Azula I'm… Uh speechless I really don't know what to say" Azula put both arms on door next to Kai's head "Say I do" Azula answered then almost leaded in to his face "I'm sorry Azula but…..but" Kai was busy reaching for the door knob, he caught it then turned "I just don't deserve you" the door then opened and Azula fell out face first in slushy snow. Jet walked over to Azula and helped her up "I take it thats a No" he jokingly asked, Azula growled "I'll have Kai for my Husband make no mistake about that" she then pushed Jet into the slushy snow and walked away.

Kai waited for a hour before going out side. He poked his head out of the door to see that she was gone "Can you believe it she asked me to marry her, Me the husband of the boorish, brainless, bigheaded psycho" Kai thought out load. If he was ever going to get married it wasn't going to be to a women like Azula. He wanted some one who's full of life and adventure, who wanted to see the world and what it has to offer. And maybe just maybe he could share his secret with that person and show her his world and maybe feel what it's like to truly care for another. Not secret's and no lies and know what it's like to be in love. Kai decided to spend the rest of the afternoon lying on the snow and looking at the clouds and try and make them out to be outrageous things. He used to do all the time with father, When ever he had a hard time in town or when was just feeling lonely. Good thing for Kai he couldn't feel the cold so lying on the snow was like lying on a big flowery heap. Living in the north pole all his life Kai wish he was a water bender not just because of it ability to heal but also of it's grace and beauty it made when a bender was controlling it. Thinking all these things made Kai a little tired so he shut his eyes just for a while. He had a very strange dream, He dreamt that he was in meadow but like any meadow's he'd seen in books, This meadow was more like a fast jungle crossed with a meadow and strange creatures we're flying around and the plants turned into insects when the wind blew or when Kai tried to touch them "Where am I" he though he question was answered by a strange voice of women "you are in the spirit world young Kryptonian" Kai spun around to where the voice was coming from. Looking to the south he found one part of the spirit world that was covered in ice and snow. Among that was an Icy fortresses holding what appeared to be a light spirit. "Who are you?" Kai asked as he approached the spirit "I am Raava and I need your help" She answered, Kai then came up the fortresses and tried punching it with his super strength but had absolutely no effect. "Mere force can not break me free young one, Only true love can set me free and reunite me with my human half" Kai was confused, then in accrued to him "are you the avatars light spirit" he asked. Raava responded "yes, you might have already know how I ended up here" she asked Kai. He was familiar with the story but he just thought it was myth. "How can true love set you free Raava" Kai asked her. She told Kai that if her human half could learn to love another and understand that true strength come from with in then she would be free and be able to reunite with the Avatar. She started to glow very bright, So bright Kai had to cover his face. Kai then awoke still lying on the snow but now it was sunset "how long was asleep, was all a dream or a vision" he wondered. Suddenly he heard a very panic whiny and the galloping of hooves'. He got up to see Comet run towards him "Comet what are you doing here" then he knottiest his mother was not where to be seen. "Oh god what happened, we got to find her" Kai then unhitched Comet from the wagon and got on his back.

It was over an hour since they had started searching for Mai. There was not trail to follow but lucky Comet remembered where he last sour Mai. Kai used his ex-ray vision to see if there was a trail under the snow. Just when the thought that he'd never find her his vision landed on the entrance to a small gorge. He in stinks where telling him to take this path my be it might lead him some where. Riding Comet through the gorge he came to this small opening to the green forest "green forest in the north?" Kai wondered. He continued through the forest until he can to the ice gates "What is this place?" Kai asked Comet, He then jumped off opened the gates a step inside. He ran to front door wondering wether it would locked. Luckily it wasn't he then stepped in to great hall and called "Hello is some one home?, Hello. Mom are you here?". For hours Kai wondered from hall way to hall way. Up stairs and down but still nothing lead him to his mother. Then from behind he heard a door open, it looked like it opened by it self. He through that door that lead in to a place that looked like a tower, He also sour a light that was going up a stair case. "Wait I'm looking for my mother I" when Kai turned the corner no one was there, "Thats strange I'm shore there was someone, is anybody here?" Kai called. He was now in room filled with chains on the wall and doors with small bar windows. "Kai?" called a weak voice coming from one of the cells, "mom" Kai ran and grabbed a torch so he could see her. "How did you find me?" Mai asked in a weakly happy voice. Kai grasped her hand, they where icy cold. "We have to get you out of there" Kai said determined, Mai protested "Kai please I want you to leave this place, Don't ask me why" Kai was surprised she wanted him to leave with out her "Mom who did this to you, I'm not going to leave you" Kai told her with a little anger in his voice, "KAI DUCK" Mai shouted a fire ball came right at them out of no where "What are you doing here" came a gruff voice from the shadows. Kai stood up and looked around "who's there who are you, I warn you your making a mistake with me pale". Then the earth shook beneath his feet and created a tail wave of earth. He punch right through it "Who are you" he called again, a figure a merged from the shadow "the master of this palace" it replied then shot icicles at Kai along with a gust of air. Kai avoid all of them but the wind blew him off his feet and into the wall, But he got up unharmed. "I've come for my mother please let her out" Kai begged "Can't you see she's sick" all the while dogging another fire ball, The figure shouted "Then She Shouldn't Have Trespass Here" it said angrily. Kai tried again to reason with this person "She could die please I'll do anything" the figure stopped bending and turned away "there's nothing you can do, she's my prisoner" Kai then ran to the person and gapped it's hand. It felt like hand of women but also felt like a clawed hand. The figure tried to through a fiery punch but Kai stopped it before she could. "Take me instead" He offered, he let go and the figure staggered back "you would take her place?" She asked bewildered.

These words made Mai really scared "Kai stop you don't know what your saying or doing" Mai said in fear. Kai ignored her and said to the figure "if I did would let her go" Kai asked to make shore this person could her word. The figure turned, thought for a moment and said "yes, but you must promise me to stay here for as long as I allow" Kai was willing to do it even when it meant the cost of his freedom, but when it was for the freedom of his mother the only parent he ever had, he was ready to accept the consciences. Before he step forward to give his word he asked "come into the light". The figure hesitated but step forward. First Kai sour brown furred clawed feet, Clawed hands, Black wings and horns on the four head. The figure's body looked like a women of seventeen, she was wearing water tribe cloths of blue pans, a blue sleeveless shirt and arm bands. Her hair was brown and in a high pony tail and to side tails on the left and right side of her head. Kai was terrified at what he saw, "come on Kai this for your mother. You got to do this" he thought. He walked up to her eyes closed she smaller then him but only by a head, but didn't stop him form shaking "you have my word" he said almost lazily "DONE" the Beast said. She then walked over opened Mai's cell and dragged her out. "Wait" Kai begged, but the Beast wouldn't listen. Out side in the court yard the Beast pulled Mai on to a Snow tiger and strapped her to it, Mai was still crying "please Kai my son, please don't take him from me" the Beast just growled and said "he's not longer your concern, take her back to the village" the Beast demanded. The snow tiger ran as fast as it could with Mai still crying out her sons name.

As the Beast was making her way back tower she was stop by Iz'lee and Asami "uh Korra" Asami asked. She (Korra/Beast) turned and said "What" with a growl. "Well since the boy is going to be with us for quit some time, Iz'lee and I we're thinking you might want to offer him a more comfortable room" She asked, there answer was growl and Korra walked away to Kai's cell. His where red with tears "why didn't you let me say goodbye I'll never see her again" he sobbed. Korra rubbed her neck in pity and said "I'll show you to your room" then exited out of the cell. Kai was a bit confused by this "but thought.. Uh" he asked. Korra rolled her eyes and said "do you want to stay in the tower?" Kai shock his head "good then follow me" Korra gestured her hand for him to leave the cell. On the way to Kai's room being lead by Iz'lee with fire burning to light the way, they said nothing to each other. Kai then cleared his throat then asked "may I have your name", Korra kept walking in front of him and said "It's Korra". Kai thought "Thats a nice name". "Keep the conversation going" Iz'lee whispered to Korra. Korra cleared her throat and said "I…uh..hope you like it here" she looked back at Iz'lee and she she gestured Korra to keep talking "the Palace is your home now, so can go any you like accept the south the wing" she instructed Kai. "What's in the south?" Kai asked, "It's FORBIDDEN" Korra said loud enough echo through the palace. At last they reached the room, Korra then opened the door and gestured Kai inside, "now if you need anything. My servants will attend to you" she explained, Then Iz'lee whispered "dinner invite him to dinner". Korra then rolled her eye's and said "you will join me for dinner, That's NOT A REQUEST" she yelled and slammed the door behind her. That Kai really got angry, so angry he eye got hot and shot fire out of an open window. He ran over to window and closed it, Then he broke down completely on the bed and started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: No one will listen

Back at the village in a tavern Azula was remaining about todays events "Who dose he think he is, That has tangled with the wrong women. No one say's no to me" Jet came up to her with a mug ale "darn right Azula, But should forget about what happened" he said encouragingly. Azula eye's fumed at those words "have you forgotten I was publicly humiliated" Azula said throwing her mug into the fire "it's more then I can bare" she finished. "Come oh Azula you got pull your self together" Jet said nudging her in the shoulder "you partially the town beauty here, Men want you and women want to be you" Jet explained gesturing his arm to all the people in the tavern. Azula smiled at this, Jet was right all men wanted her because of skills in combat, beauty and cunning. She shouldn't let Kai rejection to her proposal bring her down. What other women could sweep his heart other then her? "If thats true then why did he reject me" she thought.

Suddenly the tavern door flew open and Mai stumbled in covered in snow "please help me" she cried. Everyone stopped what they where doing and put down there drinks. They where all wondering what was going on with Mai. She looked as pale as the snow and tho she hadn't slept in days. "She got my son locked up in a dungeon, We have to move there's not a minute to lose" Mai said but everyone looked at her as tho she had gone insane. Azula was curious as to what Mai meant "Slow down Mai. Who's got Kai locked in a dungeon". Mai ran up to her and said "A beast a horrible, monstrous beast". This was too much for every one, They all started laughing. Mai realised she wasn't going to get any help here. Half of the town already think's she crazy, She then left the tavern with there laughter following her. "Crazy Mai, she always good for a laugh" said one of the men at the bar. This statement got Azula thinking. If she couldn't get Kai accept her hand she could conger up a way into making him doing so, everyone knew that his Mother was insane. "Jet do you still know the warden of the asylum" Azula asked, "yes why?" he asked. She then whispered into his ear. What she said made him grin with insanity.

Outside the tavern Mai staggered around in the street in sadness for the lost of her son and that no one would help her get him back. "Why won't any one listen to me" she said aloud. She then fell on all fours and tears started to fall on to the snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Dinner and trouble

Kai was still sobbing on his bed. He didn't know how long he'd been at it, three or four hours at most. Then a knock came from the door. "Who is it?" he asked shakily, tears still drying on his face. "It Pama and Tenzin honey" came a sweet warming voice from the out side of the door. Kai went to the door and opened to find a bunch of bat lemurs holding a tea pot and cup. "We thought you might like some tea before dinner" said the bald male lemur (Tenzin). Kai backed away in huge surprise "you and your family are" before he could finished he bumped into some one behind him. "Oh Careful" laughed a boy of nineteen that had the body of a hob monkey.

Kai sat on his bed with his mind swimming, "this is impossible" he wondered, Then the hob monkey jumped on the bed and said "Yeah it is but here we are, I'm Neko by the way" he said giving his hand for Kai to shake. "I knew he was going to handsome" said the little male lemur "didn't I tell you guys" he said to his lemur siblings. "Alright that will do Meelo now hand the gentlemen his tea and don't spill it" said Tenzin offering the cup to his son. Meelo then speed walked to Kai, handed him the cup and bowed to him when Kai took the cup from him. "Thank you" said Kai before taking a gulp of his tea, after doing so the eldest kid lemur (Jinora) asked "want see an Airbender trick". She then made a little air ball and lifted the liquid from the cup. Kai was impressed, But Tenzin made her put it back.

"That was very brave thing you did with Korra son" Pama said trying to cheer him up. "We all think you did brilliant" Neko continued. Kai smiled a little but with a heavy heart said "What I did may have been right but I lost my only family, dreams, everything" Ikkie went up to him and said slowly "chin up kind man, it'll all turn out alright in the end. And maybe in time you might call us family, you'll see". This really did make Kai smile a proper smile this time "well come on kids, there's a supper to get on the table" said Pama. They all left the room, all accept Neko who stayed to help Kai dress for dinner. "Now let me see, you look about a 6.3 and around about a size 12" Neko said opening the wardrobe. Kai was grateful that Neko was helping him look good, but he had to stop him from getting and outfit for him to wear. "This is very kind of you Neko, But I'm not going to dinner" Kai explained, Neko's mouth dropped "But you Must" he said in protest. Then Bolin and Mako walked in "Dinner is served" they said unison and bowing.

Down in the dining room Korra was passing up and down in frustration. "Whats taking so long, I told him to come down three hours ago" She said blood boiling. "Why isn't he here yet" She shouted at Izlee, Tenzin and Asami. Tenzin tried to calm Korra down "try to have pectinous Korra, The boy has lost his mother and his freedom all in one night". Izlee full excitement asked "Korra do you presume this boy, could be the one to free Raava and break the spell" she asked, Korra aggressively responded with "OF COURSE I HAVE, I'm not a fool". Izlee smiled at this "Good so you fall in love with him, then he falls in love with you and also he shows you your true strength and poof the spell is broken, Will be human again and you will be reunited with Raava by midnight" Izlee said with confidence. To Izlee this sounded like child's play but to Tenzin this was something that just didn't happen over night "Izlee don't take this too lightly, these things take time" Tenzin explained to over excited young adult wolf. "Time's the one thing we don't have Tenzin, because the louts has already began to wilt" Asami said explaining as tho Tenzin wasn't aware of this.

Korra couldn't see how she could pull this off, She still remembered the way he looked at her when he first saw what she looked like. She couldn't blame him, seeing her probably made him feel like walking into a nightmare. "This is impossible, He so strong and beautiful and I'm… WELL LOOK AT ME". Izlee didn't know what to say to that statement, Tenzin tried yet again to give Korra some faith "Korra only must help him to past what you are and who you think you are" He said with a smile. Korra sighed and said "I don't know how" she snapped, Tenzin turned red then said "Well you can by making your self look less like a child and straighten up, look and acted more like a Lady". Izlee then chimed in "Yes when he come's in, give him a dashing smile and flutter of the eyes", Korra rolled her eyes at this idea, She could see how making her self look more like an idiot girl would help her win Kai's heart. "And above all Korra please try and control your temper" Tenzin reminded her.

There was foot steps outside the dining room door. Korra prepared herself for task of wooing Kai but it wasn't Kai who stepped through the door. "Good evening" said Mako followed by Bolin, This made a vain pop in Korra's four head "Well, where is he?" she demanded. Bolin shaking tried to explain the situation "Well Kai is in the process of uh…well circumstances being what they are uh….." Mako got to the point before Bolin hurt himself "Korra I'm sorry he's not coming.

"WHAT" Korra screamed. She then burst through the door and flew up stair latterly thanks to her wings, With her servants racing after her telling her not tone so hasty. She banged on Kai's bedroom door "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER" she yelled loud enough to echo through the palace. Kai yelled back "I'M NOT HUNGRY", Korra stood there not knowing what to say "YOU COME OUT OR I'LL ….. I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR WITH EARTHBENDING" Asami chimed in to give Korra advice "Korra I maybe wrong, But that may not be the best way to win the boy affections" She said with a smile. Bolin also concerned said "please attempted to be a Lady and a peaceful Avatar" he begged. Korra fumed as tho they didn't realise what was going on "I can't because he's being so difficult" she said eyes fuming. "Gently Korra gently" Tenzin said putting a hand on her shoulder. Korra breathed and said "will you come down to dinner" she asked gently this time. "No" Kai said, another vain popped on Korra's neck "Gentle Korra" Mako said calmly.

Korra took another breath and said "it would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner" Korra asked with her hair on her neck standing on end, and using common sense she said "please". There was quit then "No Thank you" said Kai. This really made Korra crack "YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER" she yelled. "YES I CAN" Kai yelled back "fine then go AHEAD AND STAAAAAAAARVE" Korra roared and then turned to her servants "If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all" and quick as a flash she flew towards the south wing and to her Chambers. "Well that could have been worse" said Tenzin, "You guys go down, I'll stay here if he decides to come out later" Asami advised. They agreed and head down to start clearing the table.

Korra burst into her room kicked up a broken chair and burned it to ash "I ask nicely and what do I get? refusal" she then ran up to the lotus under a glass dome "What other way dose he want me to do? Crawl on all fours and BEG like a dog" she whined. She the grabbed the spirit mirror and asked it to show her Kai. The Glass then shimmed into a viewing of Kai talking to Neko while sitting on his chamber window "Kai I know it's hard but Korra's not so bad once you get to know her. Why not give her a chance?" Neko asked. Kai angrily said "I don't want to get to know her. I don't want to have anything to do with that spoiled brat" he explained. This made Korra sink even lower "I'm just fooling my self. He'll never be able to see me as anything. But a monster" she then starred at the lotus, another petal fell slowly "It's hopeless" Korra said with a single tear falling down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Back to forest

Hours later into the night, the door to Kai's room opened. He poked his head a little bit around the door to see if any one was there. Luckily no one, but the candles lighting the hallway were out. There was only fate lighting coming from the snowstorm outside. Kai walked out and close his bedroom door. He didn't knottiest a sleeping Asami next to his door as he walked past. Asami then woke with a start, She then scrambled onto her feet when she sour Kai walking round a corner down to the stairs, "Oh my spirits his emerged" she whispered, then ran after him.

Kai wondered down the main stair case down to the main hall. After that shouting contest with Korra, Kai slept for a few hours. But his stomach woke him up, so he got out of bed and head for the kitchen. "I wonder where the kitchen is?" he wondered aloud, This place was so huge it was very easy to get lost. Especially at night when you could hardly see anything. Kai also wondered why the place didn't always have light shining from a candle and/or from the light outside. Maybe because Korra didn't want anyone to know she was alive and what she looked like now. These made Kai feel sad, but it pushed out of his mind when he reached the kitchen.

Inside Mako, Tenzin, Pama, Izlee and Bolin we're reminiscing about tonights earlier events. While a Bagger mole women with fray hair was putting the kids to bed, "Come along children you need rest" she said while they followed her up stairs to servants chambers. "Thank you Lin" they all said together to the Bagger mole (Lin). Tenzin sighed with tiredness and sadness "It's been a rough night for everyone" he said, mainly because everyone else was thinking the same way he was. Mako on the other hand was convinced that the fault wasn't all Korra's "If you ask me he was just being stubborn, I mean Korra did say please after all" Mako said with a tone of the obvious in his voice. Pama poked a hole in the logic "Mako if Korra doesn't learn to control her temper she'll never….." before Pama could finish her sentence the kitchen door opened and in came the last person everyone expected to see.

"Kai?" Bolin asked. He nodded to Bolin and walked in followed by Asami. Bolin and Mako straightened up and introduce them selfs "Hello I'm Mako head of the house hold and this Bolin my brother" Mako said and he and Bolin both bowed to Kai. He was a little surprised by this, That he was being treated like royalty then Asami walked up to Kai and shook his hand "Hello I'm Asami and this Izlee, Tenzin and Pama who you've already met I guess" Asami said with a bit of a giggle. Kai shook Asami's hand warmly then Izlee said "is there any you want? or anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?" She asked him bowing, They heard a growl coming from Kai "well I am a little hungry, If it's not to much trouble I was wondering if I could have some food?". Everyone beamed at Kai then hurried around the kitchen. Pama grabbed rice, water and boiling pot. Tenzin sliced up meat and vegetables. Izlee lit the stove with fire bending and Pama placed the boiling pot with the rice and water in it on to the burning stove. When the rice was boiled Tenzin place the vegetables and meat in with the rice. They stured it around for fifth-teen or so minutes then place it into a bowl and headed it to Kai with some chopsticks. "Don't you all remember what Korra said" Mako protested as he always did, They all ignored him because weren't going to let Kai go hungry,

Kai finished his meal and cleaned his bowl "That was delicious" he thanked everyone. "Well I guess you'll headed back to bed Kai" Lin asked. Kai was to wide awake to back to bed "Well I couldn't possibly go to bed now, it's my first time in enchanted castle" Kai explained with excitement. Mako froze with fear saying "who said anything about the castle being enchanted, It was you two wasn't it" Mako said rounding on Asami and Izlee. Kai put Mako's worry to ease when he explained that he already figured it out on his own. "I would like to look around if that okay" He asked, Asami then suggested "would you like a tour of the palace?" she asked but then Bolin protested at this idea "I'm shore thats good idea Asami. We can't have him going to certain place's if you know what I mean" he whispered. "will show him around then" Mako suggest.

Kai was given a short tour of main parts of the palace. He went through the dining hall, The armoury and the portrait gallery of Korra's family and past lives. Kai wasn't really listening to what Mako was saying about the design about the hall way they where going down. He was interested in the stair case leading to a darken hallway. He started walking to it until someone pulled him back, He turned and sour it was Asami and Izlee who were doing it "Whats up there?" Kai asked Asami looked and said "Nothing" her voice going a bit high. "Are you certain" Kai asked suspiciously then Mako said "there's nothing interesting at all in the south wing" He said before he could stop himself. Bolin and Asami planted there palms on there four heads, Izlee rolled her eyes and said "nice going genies" nudging him in the ribs. Kai asked "I wonder what she hiding up there?" Izlee tried but failed to quash Kai's curiosity "Korra's hiding nothing up there" This just made Kai continue walking up the stairs "then why would it be forbidden?" Kai asked. Then Bolin said "would you like to see something else like the library perhaps" this made Kai stop in his tracks and turned "you have a library?" he said excited. They all smiled and nodded, then started going back down the stairs but Kai was still to caught up in his curiosity with the south wing. He quietly sneaked away from the others and started up the stairs to the south wing.

Kai came through a very disordered hallway, nearly everything was broken and there was cracked mirror hanging on the wall. At the end of the hallway was a huge door with a door nob in the shape of wolf bats head. He reached for it and pulled, inside was recked room of broken chairs, ripped drapes and a bed that looked half broken. He then sour a torn portrait hanging on the wall, it looked like someone slashed it. He walked over to it and picked it off the floor, It was a picture of a young women but Kai could figure out who it was a light shone in the corner of his eye. Thats when he saw a glowing lotus on a table near an open window. He walked over to it lifted the dome covering it and was about to touch it when Korra flew into the room and caught him. She then ran over to the lotus and placing dome back on it, she turned to face Kai "Why did you come here" She demanded. Kai backed away slowly and said "I'm sorry" he stammered. Korra started to get angry "I warned you to stay away from here" Kai was really starting to get scared "I didn't mean any harm Korra" he explained. Korra raised a clawed hand and shouted "COULD YOU HAVE REALISED WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE, GET OUT" She yelled. Then Kai ran with his super speed not looking back. He had to get away from here as fast he could. He blurred down the stairs and out the front door. He sandalled up Comet and they were off in to the snow storm fill forest.

It was snowing so hard it was impossible to know where to get out. Comet was panicking and Kai was doing all he could to clam him. That is until he saw snow leopards and wolfs heading his way. He pulled at the rains and Comet ran away from them as fast as they could. Thinking they may have lost them Kai and Comet were them ambushed by more wolfs. Comet panicked and threw Kai off, Kai shook his head and got up from the ground, Comet was able to kick a few wolfs away. But one of them jumped on his back but Kai was able to grab it by the fur a threw it aside. Kai punched every wolf who was jumping at him to get to his neck but there was just no end to them. Then suddenly a wolf had Kai pined down then another was about to go for his neck when "ROAAAAAAR" Kai looked up and sour Korra who had come to his rescue. She swong one claw to the left, then other to the right and every time she did a wolf would be knocked away into the snow. Kai watched in Horror as Korra was putting her life on the line for him. Seeing as they wanted to escape with there life's the wolf ran away with tails between there legs.

Korra then turned to Kai breathing heavily. Her left four arm was wounded and bleeding badly, she then past out into the snow exhausted from the fight. Kai was about to live her there when he stopped, He couldn't just leave her to die in the cold it wouldn't be right. "Come on I own my life" he thought to himself. He then walked over to her and picked her up bridle style it was then he truly looked at her for the first time. She may have horns on her head but once you sour past that she was quite beautiful and she was strong to fight all those wolfs on her own. Kai then carried her back to the Palace and all the while holding her close and never taking his eye off her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Safe and Sound but evil brewing back home.

Kai rode as fast as he could back to the Palace with Korra in his arms. For a moment he thought he felt her move, He looked down and sour that she was clinging on to his shirt as thou it was for dear life. This made Kai's heart pond fast, Faster then it usually would. "Raava" Korra whispered, Kai sighed she was probably dreaming about Raava the light spirit. He finally came to Palace door and knocked loudly.

Everyone gave him a hand into getting Korra to her chamber. Kai then asked Pama to get hot water and towels and Tenzin to get bandages. Pama got the water then asked Mako and Izlee to heat it with there fire bending. Kai then mixed some medicinal herbs together and placed them on Korra's woad then bandage's it up. While he was doing so he herd Korra str and he could swear she whispered "Kai…Kai" with her hand reaching out, Kai then took her hand in his own "I'm right here Korra". All night he stayed by Korra's side long after everyone went to bed, He felt tired so crawled on to the bed next to Korra and fell asleep. Korra awoke the next morning feeling stiff and her arm was still hurting from last nights wolf attack, but nothing prepared her for who was sleeping next to her "GAHA" she yelled waking up Kai and falling out of the bed. Kai scrambled to his feet and explained him self "It's okay I bounded your woad, stopped your bleeding and didn't try anything" Korra didn't know what to say but instead of saying thank you she snapped "if you hadn't runaway this wouldn't have happened" she said angrily, Kai started fuming "well if you hadn't lost it I wouldn't have runaway" this put Korra in a bit of a pickle she thought then said "well you shouldn't have been in south wing" she argued looking straight at Kai, then Kai shot back with "well you should learn to control you temper". That Korra completely off guard, but they stopped talking because they we're looking deep into each other's eyes. It was the first time Kai realised how deep ocean blue Korra's eyes we're and beautiful. It was the same for Korra looking in Kai's sky blue eyes, It was like she could almost see a spark, realising what they doing they looked away from each other blushing. "By the way thanks for saving my life" Kai said quietly, Then Korra replied still blushing "Your welcome"

Back at the town things were getting bad. Azula had arranged a meeting with northern city Asylums warden Amon. Normally Amon would have the meeting at the Asylum but Azula said it was a privet matter and it would be worth his wild. Late that night Amon came to the tavern, There Azula and Jet were waiting for him, with ten thousand yuan's waiting for him. He sat down and Azula got straight to the point "It's like this. I've got my heart set on making Kai Ke my husband. But he needs a little persuasion" Amon wondered where this going so he kept listening "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "Well everyone knows that his mother's a lunatic, Why just last night raving on about a beast in a castle. The point is Kai do anything to keep her out of the Asylums if you catch my drift". Amon knew what she wanted and agreed to go along with Azula's plan.

Back at the Ke farm Mai prepared to go back to the Palace "When you want something done do it your self" She said grabbing a light and surplice for the journey "I'll find that Palace and some how, I'll get him back" she said to herself and left the Farm. Good timing too because an van pulled up out side the farm house. "Mai, Kai" Azula called but it looked like no one was home, Azula then turned to Jet "Stay in the barn until Kai and his Mother return, And they do we'll be ready for them" Jet did as he was told and hid in the barn. Azula left in the van "soon Kai will be mine" she thought to her self madly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Getting to know you

It was clear winters morning and Kai was riding Comet around the grounds, Just to give Comet a chance to stretch his legs and Kai time to think. It had only been two weeks since the wolf attack and Kai was getting used to his new surrounding. Strangely he felt more safer here at the castle rather then back home. But that didn't stop him from missing home and his mother. But there was apart of him that wanted to stay. He couldn't really explain why or what it was that was keeping him at the castle. Everyone here was so kind and always showed concern whenever he was feeling down. Pama with her kind motherly attitude, Asami and Izlee with there clever wit, Bolin with his child like spirit, Mako with his fussing leadership role, Tenzin with his great knowledge of the Air nation and many others and The Airbender kids where always fun to have around. All of them was only half of why Kai wanted to stay, the other side was seeing a familiar Beast Avatar each day. Korra had grown more tolerant the last few weeks, She was less aggressive and didn't snap as often as she did to every one. And she started treating Kai more like a guest rather then a prisoner and he was always excited to spend time with her. Maybe this is what he was looking for all his life, finding the one person he would be willing to tell his origins to. And maybe spend the rest of his life with. Then something suddenly struck Kai in chest, Every time he thought about Korra his heart would start pounding the same way it did the night he nursed her wounds. Could this be whats it's like falling in love. He couldn't be certain just yet. Something nudged Kai in the back he turned to see it was Comet maybe wanting a hug which Kai gave him, Then Kai herd barking and sour Naga running past them. She fell into a pile of snow shock it off and ran towards Kai, He welcome her with open arms and laughter she then pushed him on the snow and started licking his face.

From a balcony Korra was watching Kai playing with Naga, Along with Bolin and Asami watching with her. Korra couldn't explain what she was feeling every time she sour Kai. She could feel that there was some thing special about him, like he was out of this world. She just couldn't get that night he nursed her back to health out of her mind or when she looked deep into eyes the next day. "I've never felt this way about anyone" She explained to others, then in accrued to her "I want do something for him" but she couldn't think of any thing "but what can I offer a man who has everything?" She asked Bolin. Bolin simple suggested "there's the usual things chocolates, jewellery for men, promise's you don't intend to keep" well that wouldn't show her feelings at all. All of those would just show she desperate. Asami sated the right thing Korra should do "It has to be something special. Something that sparks his interest and I think I know what" she whispered into Korra's ear her plan of action.

Kai was sitting by his window looking out over court yard when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" He said, the door opened and in came Korra. Kai heart started to race so he did his best to hide any expression of passion. "Kai would you accompany me down stairs, please?" Korra asked shyly, Kai got up and said "I would be honoured" he answered. Korra smiled then giddied Kai down stairs. He followed her down a passage way that lead to a room with double doors which were closed. Korra stopped and turned to Kai "There's something I want to show you Kai, But first you need to close your eyes" Kai looked at her in a curious way, to put his curiosity at rest she smiled and said "It's a surprise" he then closed his eyes. Korra waved her hand in front of his face to make shore he wasn't peeking. She then threw open the door and lead Kai into the dark room. Feeling excited Kai asked "Can I open them?" excitedly Korra answered "No, no not yet, wait here" she told Kai and she ran to the curtains and toss them wide open. "Now can I open them" Kai asked with a giggle, Korra turned smiling and said "Alright Now". Kai opened his eyes and got the biggest surprise of his life, It was a huge library and there were shelves that towered above any building he had ever seen. Kai was so happy it felt like he was in the spirit world or in some fabulous dream. "This is amazing, I've never seen this many books in all my life" Kai said taking everything in. Korra was happy to see him smile "You like it, Then it's yours" she said with almost a tear in her eye. Kai's jaw dropped, really all of this was his now. He then ran up to Korra and took her in his arms lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much your the best, your amazing" Kai yelled with happiness, Korra went red in the face by this. Kai realised what he was doing and put her back down blushing himself, he cleared his throat and went get a book to start reading.

After that happy and embracing moment, Kai sat in one of the arm chairs by the fire. and started reading Korra sat on the one opposite to him cross legged and watched him read. For while they both just sat there in silence until "You never really told me much about yourself" Kai looked up from his book surprised by Korra's statement. So he closed the book and started to talk about where he lived and how he was brought up, But on a sadder note on how he felt so helpless sometimes. Because he couldn't save his father from dyeing. Korra just stared in silents listening to every word he said, It was nice to hear someone's story of there life but tragic to hear the death of a loved one. But then questions of her own arose, Like how was Kai able to survive her fire ball attacks the night they met. "Kai there's one thing I just can't seem to figure out about you, I've got this feeling about you thats out of this world" Korra told him curiously, Kai gave her a look of worry but allowed her to continue talking. "How were you able to survive my fire attacks?" she asked, Kai sighed she was going to find out sooner or later but he felt like he could tell her the truth. "I'm the kind of person that can do many things other human's benders and non-benders can't, You could say I'm not interlay human." Kai said slowly and choosing his words carefully, Korra look went from curiosity to great wonder, "Are you saying you where born this way?" she asked. Kai took a deep breath and told her "I wasn't born anywhere near the northern or southern water tribe or any other nation. In fact I wasn't born any where near this galaxy".

Korra's jaw dropped she didn't know what to say about this. He looked so human rather then someone from outer space. Kai screwed up his face waiting for whatever was about to come but nothing did. "Please don't tell any one, Or please say something" he begged. Korra stood up walked over and touched Kai's face with her clawed hand "I have no reason to be scared of you, Your still here with me despite what I have done. You are strong enough to see past what I am and what I look like" Kai relaxed at this. "I should learn from this because now I know who you really are. A man who is willing to do the right thing and is able to see the good in people no matter what. So I'm doing the same" Korra said with a smile. Kai couldn't take any more, he threw his arms around Korra and held her closed to him. Korra was shaken for a few seconds then returned the gesture. She felt tears running down her face, she looked up and sour Kai crying "what's wrong?" she asked wiping away a tear with her thumb, Kai shakily answered "I'm just happy that I can finally show all of myself to someone. And not having to be afraid of being alone anymore"

The next day was bright but still cold, A new patch of snow had fallen on to grounds. Kai wonders if Korra would like to spend the day outside with him. She agreed because it would give them time to get to know each other more. Walking out side Korra was wearing her blue parka and blue pants and Kai was wearing a furry red coat with brown pants and brown boots. "So is there any one beside your mom and dad who knows of your gifts?" Korra asked, Kai sighed and said "No, there where many times I wanted to tell someone but.. I was always afraid on how they would react. But when I was five there was this one girl who I did like very much. She was a water bender like you and she was very head strong, But I had this strange feeling that there was something more to her." he said while looking down at his hand and fiddling with his fingers "I never went out of my way to impress her not just because of my secret but because I was just too shy to talk to her. Then one day I finally had the courage to say hello, suddenly before I could stop myself I kissed her on the cheek right out of the blue. But I ran away from her because I felt so embraces. That was my first kiss" Korra smiled but thought for a moment, come to think of it she did kind of remember something about what Kai said. When she was little her and her parents lived in the northern village, This was before they realised she was the Avatar and when she was human.

There was this little boy about her age who lived next door to her. He was a sweet boy with a kind face, raven black hair and sky blue eyes. Every day she would see that boy walk down the road to market with his parents. Then one afternoon the boy finally came up to her and said hello, He then offered her a red rose. Then catching her off guard he kissed her on the cheek, then ran back to his place leaving Korra staring with disbelief. That was the first time anyone had kissed her.

Looking at Kai he sort of remind Korra of that shy little boy. "Could that have been you Kai from twelve years ago?" she thought to her self. Then she thought "when we first touched, You didn't shudder and you always look at me in way no one has before. It's the same look that boy gave me. Whenever you do it makes my heart race, Could this be what falling in love is like?" Korra wondered with Kai looking up from his hands and giving her that smile that just made her melt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: I'm in danger of Falling in love

Almost year had past since Kai had stayed in the ice palace with Korra. Although he felt he was going to be living a life of hell, He never felt more at home then here in the palace, everyone was so kind and was able to teach him things he never knew before. Like new styles of fighting and styles of bending even when he couldn't bend any of the elements himself. He also spent every moment he could with Korra. Showing her his ability's by carrying her in his arms when he used his speed, shattering huge rocks of earth and ice with his strength, starting a fire with his heat vision in the fire place while they read in the Library, Showing her how he could hear things from very long distances or in a very crowded room and sometimes with out Korra's knowledge he would use his x-ray vision to watch her in the south wing. But he had a feeling she knew he was watching her.

One afternoon Kai was reading aloud to Korra the story Oma and Shu the legendary lovers who became the first earth benders. While he was reading Korra kept looking at him with a dream like look, She never get over how beautiful he was while he read, "The great city was named Omashu as monument to there love, and to this day people still say 'That Love Is Brightest In The Dark'" Kai finished closing the book and holding it to his heart. This was always his favourite love story, it always gave him hope of finding a love like that. Korra smiled and asked Kai "could you read it again?" She loved the way Kai made the words sound so dreamy. Kai smiled and handed her the book "why don't you read it to me?" He asked. Korra hesitated then took the book "Uh..Okay" she answered, she opened the book and tried to read the first sentence "Uh..um. I can't" she said in shame, Kai was saddened by this "You mean you never learned?" he asked. Korra looked at him and said "I learned.. only a little. But then I got bored of it and threw it a side. It was so long ago" she said turning the page's wish she could read and get lost in the story. Kai gently took the book from her and said "Here let me help you. At least we have something to start with then."

He opened the book to starting page "Lets start here" he said, Korra looked down at the page and began to read "Kay 'tae'?" she asked, Kai smiled and corrected her "They" he said, then Korra shrugged and said " 'They' I knew that, Okay 'They met on top of the m..mountain' ". Two hours later they had reached the end of the book Korra was the last page reading "and to this day people still say 'That Love is Brightest In The D..D..Dark' " Kai was so happy, Korra had done so well and only stumbled on a few words but was able to get right back up a keep going. Korra held the book close to her, Now she understood why Kai loved this story so much. Kai stood up and asked "Korra I would like to ask you something" Korra look bewildered for a moment then let Kai ask what he wanted "I want a second chance, I would be honoured if I would join you for dinner tonight" Kai asked when all the while trying to stop his heart from racing. Korra inside did a summersault. She jumped up and almost yelled "You and ME tonight, Yes I would love too".

I didn't take long for news of Kai and Korra's dinner date to spread through out the Palace, Everyone was working non stop to get things perfect for two young soon to be lovers. Mako took charge as he always did, But every one told him to lighten up and let nature take it's course "It obvious there's a spark between them" Asami told Him. "Are you kidding me, They practically ZING" Izlee said with great excitement. "But there's no harm in giving them the right push girls, I believe that's what Mako is trying to do with all this fussing. Isn't that right Mako" Pama said to them having experience with love. Mako nodded and said "is there any harm in fanning the flames of love just a little. Beside they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to human again". With that everyone worked upstairs and down, in and out, left and right through the inter Palace to make it the most romantic evening Korra and Kai would never forget.

The afternoon past in a blaze of fuss and sunshine. Korra was freshening up for tonight with help from Izlee and Asami "tonight is the night" Asami said to Korra while brushing her hair. Korra stomach was in knots, She was so nervous and full of drought on what If Kai didn't feel the same way she did. "I'm not shore I can do this, I don't think I can tell him how I feel" Korra said timidly. Izlee put her hand on Korra's and asked "You care for him more then anything right. So buck up and tell him" Izlee said encouragingly. Korra thought to herself for a moment, She knew that she cared for Kai and she knew all about him. She knew that he trust's her with his secret, and to be honest with her self she loved him since she was child even tho both of them remember small parts of that day. Lin and Pama came to the door cleared they throats and said "Your gentleman, awaits you".

Korra waited in the doorway leading from the south wing. She breathed in and out so is to clam her nerves. She was wearing a long blue and white water tribe dress that came over her knees and showed only her clawed feet. She also had a small white hair hat on the back of her head, around her neck was an opal neckless. Also her hair was down to make her look even more beautiful. She may look beautiful but she didn't feel like she was. She headed down the stairs that lead to main stairs to the main hall. There she waited for Kai. The door to the north wing opened and Kai stepped out. What Korra saw took her breath away. Kai was wearing a black tucks with a white shirt, a red vest and blue silk scarf. His raven black hair was combed back accept for a loos lock of hair that curled on his four head. They came up to each other and smiled trying and failing to hid the blush. Kai bowed to Korra while Korra bowed and lifted her dress as to not to trip over. Kai offered his arm and she intertwined hers with his and they both started to walk down the main stairs to dining hall. Both of them praying to the spirits they wouldn't trip.

_Tale as old as time,_

_True as it can be, _

_barley even friends,_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly. _

Before they sat down Kai cleared his throat and said "You look beautiful tonight" he said calmly, Korra blushed and replied "So you do you". They both sate in silence while they ate. It was a big water tribe feast of sea prawns, seal meat, fish, arctic hen, water tribe noodles and various other tips Kai had never seen in his life. It was a wonderful spread but Kai didn't focus all of his attention on the food, He looked at Korra and he could see that she was very nervous about tonight. Kai was nervous to about coming out tonight, wondering if Korra wouldn't like what she sour. But she said he looked beautiful so he could put that worry aside.

_Just a little change,_

_Small to say the least,_

_Both a little scared, _

_neither one prepared _

_Beauty and the Beast. _

After they had finished eating Kai offered Korra his hand and they both headed for the ball room. It was a giant room with a high ceiling and on that ceiling was grate ice chandelier. All the lamps where lit to create a romantic feel. Kai turned to Korra and said "Would care in joining me in a dance" he asked holding out his hand. Korra trembled all over "I don't dance" she said shakily, Then there was a whisper from Izlee and Asami saying "dance with him". Korra screwed up her courage and nodded, she took Kai's hand and lead her on to the dance floor. She put her left hand in his and He put his right arm around her waist, Korra tucked her wings down around her neck so it looked like she was wearing a cape, just to make it easy for him to hold her. She gulped a little when he place her right hand on his shoulder. Her heart left like it was going to burst out of her chest when Kai pulled her close to him, Then started dancing.

_Ever just the same,_

_Ever a surprise,_

_Ever as before and ever just as shore,_

_As the sun will rise. _

At first Korra thought she could't do this but she was proven wrong. Kai was leading her with ease, not once treading on her feet. He guided her to the left, then spun her around then let go of her left hand and let her span out then brought her back into his arms.

_Tale as old as time, _

_Tune as old as song,_

_Biter sweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change, _

_learning you were wrong._

While they turned Korra then place her head on Kai's chest to listen to his heart beat. While Kai placed his cheek on the to of her head. Korra could hear Kai heart beating very fast. That when she knew that he could feel the same thing she felt.

_Certain as the sun, _

_Rising in the east, _

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as Rhyme, _

_Beauty and the Beast, _

The light began to die down and the music was slowly coming to a end. Korra and Kai brought there heads back up and look longingly into each others eyes. Neither of them wanted to look away, then they headed on to the balcony out side.

_Tale as old as time, _

_Song as old as Rhyme, _

_Beauty and The Beast. _

Korra and Kai sate on the balcony to rest for awhile after that long dance. Funny it was the first time either of them danced. Korra rubbed her neck, she had to tell Kai how she felt "Kai. Are you happy here with me?" she asked taking his hands in her own. Kai smiled and replied "Yes" but he looked out over the sky. Korra could feel that something was bothering him. "What is it?" Korra ask worryingly. Kai sighed as much as he wanted to tell Korra how he felt about her, He just couldn't get the thought of his Mother all alone out of his mind "If only I could see my mother just for a moment, I miss her so much. I'm sorry this night was supposed to be special" Kai said with sadness. Korra could understand why he missed her. It was was Korra actions that separated them. Then something came to her "There is a way for you to see her".

Korra brought Kai to south wing for the first time in a year. She then guided him to the table that held the enchanted lotus. It was now dropping with only a few petals left. Korra then showed him the spirit mirror she had "His mirror will show you anything, Anything and anyone you wish to see" Korra said handing it to Kai.

Kai swallowed and said "I'd like to see my mother please", The mirror then hummed and shone so bright Kai had to close his eyes. What he sour made his heart jolt, Mai was wondering through the forest probably heading for the palace. But she started to cough and fell to ground. Kai couldn't breath "mom, no she's sick. She could be dyeing and she all alone" Kai said in fear. He looked at Korra with pleading in his eyes. Korra didn't know what to do, She then looked at the lotus, her time was running out. What was the right thing to do. She then turned to Kai and said some thing that made her heart break. "You must go to her. She needs you". When she said those words, she wished she didn't and wished she could take them back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Return Home with a Piece of My Heart

Kai looked at Korra in shock. "What did you say?" he asked almost wanting to grasp her shoulders. Korra took a deep breath and explained "I release you. Your no longer my poisoner, Go home its where your needed" Kai was both relieved but slitty saddened that Korra would just let him go like that "You mean I'm free?" he asked. Korra with a crack in her throat said "yes" Kai grasped her hand with small tears falling from his eyes, Stammering his thanks. "Thank you so much, Hold on mom I'm on my way" he was about to leave when he realised he was still holding the mirror. He came back to give it back to Korra but instead she let him keep it. "Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back and remember me" Korra said placing her hand on Kai's face. Kai looked at the mirror not wanting to leave but he had to. Blinking back tears he he thanked Korra "Thank you for understanding how mush she needs me. And Korra I'll never forget you. Never" Kai was about to walk away when ran back and embraced Korra in his arms for one last time. Korra tried to hold it back but a few tears still escaped her eyes. He then let her go and kissed her on the cheek, Then hurried from the room.

Korra stood there watching him leave, angry at herself for not telling him how she felt. She touched her cheek where Kai had kissed her, for some reason the feeling felt familiar as tho she felt it before. Then she thought to that day when she was small. That boy who gave her the rose, It was Kai along. The love she thought she lost long ago. And now she's lost it again. Bolin and Mako entered Korra's chamber with smile's on there faces. "Well done Korra, That went just swimmingly" Mako said with triumph, Bolin with a sly smile said "I knew you had it in you". Korra covered her face in shame saying "I let him go. Why now did I realise that boy was him? WHY" she shouted in sadness. Mako was completely shocked by this "you…. what? How could you do that?" Mako said in great disbelief. "I had to" Korra said almost lazily, Bolin staggered back trying to figure out why she would do such a thing "Yes but…. Why Korra?". Korra answered with a small sob "Because he shown me that true strength comes from the heart. And because I love him. And he doesn't even know" Korra cried thinking that he never will.

"SHE DID WHAT?" everyone yelled when Mako told them what happened. Bolin was whimpering in the corner and Lin did her best to comfort him. Jinora, Meelo and Ikkie were huddling together, Mako knelt down to them and they group hugged "I'm afraid it's true kids" Mako said sadly. Ikkie was most effected by this "But he can't leave, he can't be going away not now" She said her voice breaking. "I just can't believe it, I mean she was so close" Izlee said with great dismay. Tenzin rubbed his head with his wife and baby son by his side "After all this time, She's finally learned to love and has learned true strength" he said in a saddened realisation. Asamis face brightened with this "That's it then, Wouldn't that be enough to break the spell" She said hopefully, Pama shock her head then reminded Asami "It's not enough she has to earn his love in return" which put the smile off Asamis face. Lin decided to sate of obvious "Now it's to late, The lotus is almost gone" they all hung there heads in sadness but they didn't even knottiest the three Air bending lemurs sneaking away.

Kai saddled up Comet and rod as fast as he could out of the front gate, As he left the Ice Palace he heard a load echo of a roar of sadness coming from the Palace tower. He knew it was her crying for him and hearing her in so much pain tore his heart in two. He then looked back and sour a figure flying on to the towers and roaring at the moon, He looked away and let the tears fall. While he rod through the spirit forest he thought about that moment he kissed Korra on the cheek. It felt like same time when he kissed that girl when he was a boy when it made his heart race and feel embracing. "Could that girl have been Korra?" he thought. But there was no time to think about it he to find Mai. It didn't take long for him to reach the end of the forest mainly because the spirits didn't give him any trouble. He called out for Mai all time he was out there until found her unconscious in the snow, He ran over to her place her and himself on Comets back then rod back to the village.

When they reached the farm house Kai quickly brought Mai inside, Covered her in blankets and got a fire going with his heat vision. Unaware to him they was someone watching him from the barn. Jet was still camping out following Azulas orders "There back" Jet whispered then hurried off to get Azula and Amon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: I Came Back For You. Because I Love You

Mai opened her eyes. For a moment she thought she was dreaming because Kai was sitting in front of her. "Kai" she said weakly, Kai smiled "shh it's okay mom. I've come home" he said placing a wet hot towel on her head. Mai took it off and hugged her son like it was for the very first time "I thought I was never going to see you again" Mai said crying. Kai held on to his mother like it was for dear life "I missed you so much" he said then letting her go. Mai asked him franticly "But the beast how did you escape?" Kai still smiling explained that Korra let Kai go free. Mai was surprised but not convinces "That horrible beast let you go" she said in confusion, "Mom she different now, she changed some how. I can't explain, and something happened to me while I was with her" Kai told her in away Mai had never heard her son speak before. "Did she hurt you?" Mai asked in anger, Kai calm her down and said "No she didn't do anything. Don't you remember when I was five, there was this girl who lived next door to us" Mai nodded "yes you were so shy even to say hello to her" Mai remembered "Then you gave her a rose and a kiss on the cheek. But after that you've never seen her since" Mai finished. "Why bring that up now?" Mai asked, Kai then took a deep breath and told her "I think Korra was that girl" Mai was shocked, that beast could be Kai's childhood love.

Suddenly there was movement coming from Kai's bag. It toppled over and out flew three lemurs with air bending tattoos. "Hi" they all said in unison and they all flew over to Mai's bed, Ikkie and Jinora landed on Mai shoulder's while Meelo landed on her head. Kai laughed at the three little stowaway's he brought home, "well I didn't think I'd ever see you little rascals again" Mai laughed. Ikkie hopped over to Kai with a sad questioning look "Kai why did you leave us? Don't you love us any more" she asked. Meelo hopped over to Kai too and hugged him "yeah why did you leave? Was it something we did?" he asked. Jinora was the only one who fully understood why Kai had left "You were needed back home weren't you? Your mother needed you" Jinora said. Kai nodded "So you see kids it had nothing to do with you. I still love you all" Kai explained to them, With that all three of them jumped on Kai almost pushing him over by hugging him.

There was loud knock at the front door, Kai left this happy reunion to see who it was. He opened the to find a man wearing a hood and an evil look on his face "Can I help you? Who are you?" Kai asked with worry. the man cleared his throat and said "I am Amon and I have come to collect your mother" this got Kai really worried "What do want my mother for?" he demanded. "Don't worry young man, Will take good care of her" Amon replied coolly, He then stepped aside to revel the Asylum Van. This got Kai really pissed "my mom is not crazy" he yelled, the mob outside the house begged to differ. Jet shouted "Didn't she tell you Kai, She was raving like lunatic the night you left. We all heard it" the mob shouted in agreed, Kai wouldn't have any of it. Mai told the kids to stay inside so she could see what was keeping Kai. When she stepped out the door she saw the mob and the Van. "Kai whats going on?" she asked fearfully "Mai tell us again. Just how big was the beast" Jett shouted with laughter. Mai tried but failed ton convince everyone that she wasn't crazy "She was enormous, She was about 8 no 9 feet" but no one would listen everyone kept laughing at her "Well you don't get much crazier then that. Get her out of hear" Jett shouted over the laughter. They that grabbed Mai and dragged her to the Van, Kai didn't know what to do. He could use his ability's to save her other wise he would be dragged away.

"Such a shame" came a cold voice from behind him, He turned and sore Azula watching from the side lines. "You, You did this" Kai said fuming "You she not crazy" Kai said grabbing her by the collar. "I might be able to clear up his misunderstanding. If you agree to marry me" Azula preposed. Kai couldn't believe she would stoop this low, it made him sick to his stomach "one little word Kai, That all it takes" Azula said trying to kiss him. Kai pushed her back then spat in her face "Go to hell psycho" Azula cringed then whipped her face "have it your way then" Azula said and walked away. Mai was almost at the Van when ran back inside sachet up the mirror and ran back out. "My mother is not crazy and I can prove it, SHOW ME KORRA" he shouted to mirror. It then hummed and shone, Kai showed it to everyone revealing Korra's face. "Is it dangerous" said a spectator from the mob, Kai tried to keep every one at ease by explaining "No she never hurt anyone, look I know she looks vicious but she kind and gentle. She mine friend" Kai said look at the mirror with loving smiling. This made Azula angry, Angry because someone who isn't human was able to steal Kai heart "If didn't know better I think you have feelings for this monster". This got really angry "she not the monster Azula. YOU ARE" he told her like he always wanted to for a long time.

Azula was really mad now. She then sachet the mirror from Kai yelling "He's as crazy as the old lady, this Beast is a great threat to us. We're not safe until her head is on my wall. I say we KILL HER" with that mob grabbed Kai and Mai and locked them in cellar of Mai's laboratory with Kai shouting "NO I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS. LETS US OUT" But he words were droned out by the mobs shouts. After about ten minutes or so the shouting and the fire light faded. Kai started to get scared, Azula had gone insane and probably using the mirror to guide her and the mob to Korra's palace. "I have to warn her, if they hurt her. This all my fault oh mom what are we gonna do". Mai conferred her son trying to think away. Kai was about the crush the lock with his hand until he heard a whistle, Her peered through the crack and sour Mai machine head straight for the door. They both jumped out of the way just in time. SMACH, BANG, went the door and the machine. When the smoke cleared Mai and Kai sour all three of the lemur kids flying above the smashed machine. "You guys got a try this thing" Meelo said still recovering from the adrenalin rush. Kai picked up his mother and ran out side with following from the air. "Take Comet and head for the Palace, The kids will guide you there. Hold on Korra I'm coming" Kai told his mother and blurred towards the spirit forest, "That's my boy" Mai whispered. "Wow he really is a superman" Jinora laughed.

Kai was running while everything around him was frozen. All the while he was running he couldn't stop think about Korra. Alone in that palace her heart maybe breaking from him being gone. This was when Kai finally realised that he had fallen in love with Korra and she was about to taken from him. But he wasn't going to let that happen without a fight. At the palace everything was quite and sad, everyone was sad because they had lost there only chance of freedom and also because of Korra in her depressing state. Mako was only one out of everyone who spook out from the silents "I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up" he shouted then Asami said "maybe it would have been better if he… never came at all" she said in angered sadness. All of sudden Naga started to bark at the window. Tenzin, Izlee, Mako and Asami ran to see if it was Kai. What they shore made there hearts race in panic. the Mob had made it's way through the forest and where carrying a battering ram to break down the door. In front of them was Azula carrying the mirror "remember the Beast is mine" she order. "Invaders, And they have the mirror" Asami shouted "what do we do?" Izlee panicked. Mako calmed everyone down and told everyone his plan "warn Korra, if it's fight they want it's fight they'll get" he said as leader should. They ran down to main hall trying to barricade the door but it was useless, The Asami had a Idea "everyone hide, when I give the word we attack".

Pama came to Korra's chamber "pardon me Korra" she asked. "Leave me in peace" Korra said shaking with sadness. Pama couldn't not while there home was being invaded "But Korra the Palace is under attack, what should we do?" Pama pleaded with Korra to do something. Korra sighed, what could they do? The man she loved was gone and she couldn't blame them for wanting her dead. She held the lotus close to her broken heart "It doesn't matter now, just let them come".

When they finally broke throughout the door they opened to an empty main hall. Half of the servants were hiding in shadowed celling, the other half behind columns. When Jett picked up an candle to light the way Asami shouted "ATTACK" and quick as a flash the mob was over run by humanoid animals. Claws and fist collided, swords clanged, Howls, roars and shouts were heard. Azula wasted no time and headed for the stairs to the south wing. The humans at this point we're scared out of there minds and what they were fighting. They thought the humanoid animals were spirits from the spirit world out for blood. Thanks to there animals abilities the servants were able to get the humans on the run "And stay out" Mako yelled.

Azula opened the door to Korra's chamber, She summoned lighting to fire at Korra for stealing Kai from her. Korra look behind herself to see was Azula was doing but did nothing to defend her self. Azula fired and hit Korra in shoulder, the hit was strong but no strong enough to do some damage. Shen kicked Korra out of the window and off the balcony which made Korra hair fall down over her face. She laughed at Korra and kicked her in the side to edge. "Get up" she laughed, Korra tried but Azula punched he in the face. "Whats the matter Beast, to kind and gentle to fight back, so much for a good fight" Azula laughed then grabbed stone and used it a makeshift club to kill Korra. Korra just lay there ready to accept her fate, she couldn't see how she could go on. That is until she heard a voice, it could have been her imagination it couldn't be him. "NO" called the voice. Korra looked up and sore him "Kai" she whispered. He was sanding on the draw brig in horror "NO AZULA DON'T" he cried. Korra felt something snap inside her, when brought the club down Korra grabbed it, pulled her self up and kicked Azula in the stomach sending her flying backwards.

Azula tired to fight back but was sent flying backwards again when Korra shot a gust of air along with a wave of earth. Azula then jumped over and flipped backwards avoiding each element the Avatar threw at her. They were up on the tower now and Azula used the club to knock Korra off her feet, she brought the club down but Korra used her clawed feet to stop the club and push Azula of the tower and fall on to a leaved filled with gargoyles. Azula the kicked Korra off here, picked herself up and hit a stone gargoyle she thought was Korra. "Come on out and fight you coward" she shouted in to the darkness and rain. Azula decide to lour her out "We're you in love with him beast. Why would honestly think he'd ever want you. When he's got someone like me" Azula tautened which made Korra angry "Why would he ever want a psycho like you" Korra spook from the shadow "You ready to murder or put someone innocent in danger to get what you want, That isn't love that's pure evil" Azula got mad not believing what Korra was saying. Just long enough for Korra to sneak up on her but Azula spun around to hit Korra, Korra grabbed the club with her teeth and threw Azula aside. "It over beast, KAI IS MINE AND MINE ALONE" Azula screamed.

Korra then knocked the club out of Azula's hand, She tired to crawl away but Korra grabbed her by throat and dangled her over the edge "Let me go please don't hurt me. I'll do anything" She begged. Now Korra realised for who Azula really was, she may be able to bring down big animals but it came to facing death she was a just a snivelling coward. Korra wanted to drop Azula but reminded herself that she was the Avatar, she was meant to bring peace, balance and life not war, kayos and death. She want to become a monster every one fear's to become. She brought Azula back from the edge, held her face close to her's and said "Get Out" then threw her on the ground.

"Korra" called someone from above, Korra looked up and saw him "Kai" she said breathlessly. He was standing on her chamber balcony. Korra then spread her wings and flew up to him "Kai" she said again holding out her hand to him. Kai took her hand and pulled her in close touching her face while she touched his "you came back to me" Korra whispered then "AHHH". Korra was struck in the side by lighting coming from Azula's fingers. Korra almost lost her footing by Kai grabbed her before she fell of the side. Kai was fuming to the point when his eyes started to feel like they where on fire. Azula was losing her balance almost fell until Kai looked at her eyes blazing "BURN" he yelled then his heat vision shot from his eye right in to Azula's chest. The force of it sent Azula over falling to her death screaming.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Two Heart's are Now One

Kai helped Korra back on to the Balcony, There he lead her down still holding her head. Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Izlee and Bolin had just arrived to see what happened. Kai lowered Korra then Korra stirred and whispered "You came back" she said with a smile "of corse I came back, I wasn't going to let them, This is all my fault if only I had gotten hear faster" He sobbed. Korra tried to take the guilt off him "no your hear now, Thats all that matters now. And maybe it's better his way" Korra said groaning from the pain. "Don't ever say that. You'll be alright, were together now everything's going to okay you'll see". Kai said hopefully, Korra touched and grasped Kai face for the last time "At least I got to see you one last time." Kai held her hand to face tightly. She said slowly and with her final breath she said "Kai, I… I love" but she faded away before she could tell him. Kai felt so helpless, this was the same feeling when his father past away. "Why with all my powers. WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER" He shouted in his mind. "No Korra please don't leave me, Please I need you. I LOVE YOU" he screamed "I'm sorry".

Izlee looked at the Lotus and saw the final petal fall. It was over, they were to late. Korra was dead and the Avatar cycle was over "All is lost" she whispered while the others hung there heads in deep sorrow. Kai held Korra close to his heart, He then lifted her head and kissed her on the lips, for the first and the last time. "I'm sorry Raava I failed, I lost the love of my life and the worlds only hope" Kai cried out with a tear stained red face. "Don't worry Kryptonian, You said all she needed to hear" came a voice from the spirit world. In spirit world the fortress holding Raava began to break and Raava shone brighter then the sun, breaking free from her prison and flew towards the Palace. Kai still crying felt a strange power heading towards him. He looked up and saw Raava flying towards him, Raava dived and picked up Korra from Kai's arms and lifted her into the sky. While Korra was in the sky her body began to shrink, Her horns went back into her forehead, Her tail, fur and wings disappeared and clawed hands and feet became normal hands and feet. The sky began to turn a dark purple and great force of power was converging in the sky. When Korra's hand was place on that power Raava returned to Korra's body. Korra came floating back down glowing a bright blue and the mark of Raava shining brightly on her chest. Korra had reunited with her Avatar spirit.

Kai stood back in amazement, he was seeing a miracle unfolding right before him. When Korra touch the ground facing away from him, her body stopped glowing, she then turned to Kai eyes closed. He saw her true form. She was a beautiful women with brown skin and when opened her eye's they were glowing white, When the glowing faded away Kai saw she still had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes he fell in love with. Korra whispered "Kai you reunited me with Raava, Thank you" she said grasping his hands in her own. Kai was a little taken aback, Korra reassured him "Kai it me". That when he realised, That girl he fell for as child was Korra all along. "It is you, It was always you" he said with great happiness and they embraced tightly. Then Korra took his chin, brought him in close and kiss him. Feeling her lips on his, Kai deepened the kiss and rapped his arms around her waist while Korra rapped her arms around his neck. It almost felt like they where floating off the ground. Korra stopped and looked down, so did Kai. To there surprise they were flying "are you doing this because I'm not air bending" Korra asked. Kai bewilder said "I must be, but this is AWESOME".

Asami looked down at her hands and instead of seeing lion paws see saw human hands, she looked at the other. Mako was no longer a fox he now had pale skin and black hair, Bolin no longer a fire ferret and he had pale skin and black hair and Tenzin was no longer a lemur he was now a tall bald monk with a beard and tattoos and Izlee was a women blond hair. Down stairs Pama was now a women with gown hair along with baby boy Rohan and the girls Jinora and Ikkie. Meelo was now a bald little boy. Lin was now a women with grey hair and a scar on her face which made her look tough and Neko was a tall man with dark blond hair. "Do we still have to sleep in the trees" Ikkie asked her Mother as a joke which made the kids laugh. Mai looked up and sore her son in the sky with Korra "I'm proud of you son" she cheered along with everybody else.

Korra looked down to everyone with the happiest smile on her face. They were human again thanks to Kai. She then looked back up at him and said "I love you too and I'm sorry it took me so long to.." she was cut off by Kai kissing her again "you talk to much" he whispered and they started to kiss again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue

About five years had past since the transformation and Raava reuniting with Korra. Great celebration was held through out the north pole to celebrate the anniversary of the young couple. Even the sister tribe from the south came up to celebrate, along with the fire nation and the earth kingdom. Kai and Korra were both the life of the party. Neko and Izlee were dancing with the kids. Bolin was dancing with a pretty water tribe goth girl. Pama and Tenzin were watching every one have fun while talking with Lin and Mai.

While everyone was partying Korra dragged Kai outside to talk to him both of them wearing the attire they wore on there first date. "Wow I haven't had this much fun in years" Korra laughed. She was just so happy, she was the Avatar again, Human again and she was with the man of her dreams. Kai never even imagined this could have happened to him. Finding true love and finding a new ability to sour with the wind. But there was something different about Korra tonight. "She's unbelievingly beautiful tonight and I feel like she's glowing, Buts its not from Raava it's a different glow" Kai wondered. "Korra is there a reason were out here" Kai asked. Korra smiled and walked over a sate on bench facing out towards the northern city. "Do you remember when we first met we didn't even guess something like this would happen" Korra told Kai "yea, now I can look forward to happy future of keeping the world safe with you" Kai said sitting next to her and putting an arm around her. "Well you can looked forward to more then that, keeping the world safe with us" Korra said still looking over the city. Kai was surprised "what are you saying?" he asked thinking what he hoped she was saying, Korra took Kai's hand and placed it on her stomach "I think we're going to have a little super boy or girl running around soon".

Kai was exploding with happiness he picked Korra up bridle style and flew up into the sky. He couldn't believe it he was going to become a father. They landed on the out secrets of the city. Kai put Korra back on her feet and held her so close, Korra then let go and knelt before Kai "I'm not one for tradition" she said taking a neckless out of her pocket. Kai's heart pounded at what was about to happen "Kai Ke of Krypton, son of Mai and Jin Ke. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband, in short will you marry me" Korra asked showing him an engagement water tribe necklace. It was carved to represent the water tribe symbol but in the centre there was an S shaped Serpent which stood for superman. Kai pulled up Korra and said "Yes Korra a thousand yes's in a thousand life times. I will marry you". Korra eyes sparkled with tears of joy, she then placed the necklace around Kai's neck then Kai picked her up and spun her around in his arms. Then they both flew back to tell everyone the big news.

The future never looked brighter. Strength and love could never be more stronger and sweeter.

The End.


End file.
